Umbrella
by karenchis
Summary: Un pacto de amigos, años después un amor no correspondido, Sasuke hará lo que sea para enamorar a tan bella Pelirrosa.


HOLA :D BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE UMBRELLA, ES UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS, EN ESTA HISTORIA SE PUEDE VER QUE SAKURA NO ES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE SUFRIR POR AMOR :P PERO SASUKE SIGUE SIENDO IGUAL DE FRIÓ CON TODOS HEHE ESPERO LES GUSTE, DEMUESTRENLO CON SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR :D

* * *

><p><em>La mansión Uchiha estaba vacía, solo Sasuke estaba en casa el cual subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, en cuanto llego abrió la puerta de golpe y para su sorpresa Sakura estaba ahí.<em>

_-¿Sakura?- la miro raro, no se explicaba porque estaba ahí._

_-Hola amor - le sonrío juguetona._

_-¿Amor? Oye… ¿estas bien? - ¿Desde cuando lo llamaba así? Se pregunto el moreno._

_-Si, eres mi amor, porque te amo con todo mi corazón - La chica se puso de pie y lo tomo por el cuello, Sasuke no entendía nada pero aun así le correspondió el abrazo._

_-Hmp pobre loca…_

_-Loca por ti mi amor - la chica lo beso con ganas y el Uchiha correspondió, el la deseaba, siempre le había gustado y aunque podía ser el joven mas amargado del mundo a ella no le mostraba tal amargura._

_-¿Por qué? - Pregunto frustrado separándose de ella. Se quedo impactado cuando la vio a la cara, ella estaba llorando, y su expresión era de amargura._

_-¿Por qué arruinas esta amistad Sasuke? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¡somos amigos! - Sakura estaba histérica - ¡TE ODIO! - Le grito, mientras lo empujaba._

_-Sa-Sakura…_

-Sasuke, Sasuke… ¡SASUKE! -El moreno se despertó de golpe.

-¡Sakura!

-No soy Sakura hermanito - Itachi se burlaba a un lado de la cama del Uchiha menor -Creo que estabas soñando…

-Cállate idiota - Sasuke se levanto y se metió al baño

Se lavo la cara y contemplo su reflogo en el espejo, odiaba tener esos extraños sueños, odiaba que itachi entrara asi a su cuarto pero mas odiaba sus sentimientos hacia Sakura.

-¡JOVEN ITACHI TIENE UNA LLAMADA URGENTE DE LA EMPRESA!- Grito uno de los sirvientes, el grito se escucho por toda la casa.

* * *

><p>Una hermosa pelirrosa caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación como si quisiera dejar marcado el piso, entre sus manos sostenía su teléfono celular el cual apretaba cada vez mas, mientras que se formaba un aura maligna sobre ella.<p>

-Maldito Uchiha ¿Qué se cree? - Arrugo mas el ceño, no soportaba la impuntualidad de su mejor amigo, siempre era lo mismo un día antes de los exámenes finales, se ponían de acuerdo para estudiar en su casa, y el chico llegaba 2 horas después de lo acordado.

-Si reprueba este año no me sentiré mal por el - se recostó sobre su cama y serró los ojos con frustración dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Su celular timbro varias veces hasta que recobro la conciencia.

-¿Me quede dormida?- se restregó los ojos con la mano mientras atendía la llamada con la otra, la pantalla marcaba el numero de Sasuke.

-Idiota…

-Sakura, habla Kakashi - Contesto la voz al otro lado.

-¿Kakashi? - sino mal recordaba era el maestro particular de los Uchiha.

-Si, mira hace unas horas ocurrió un accidente fatal…

-¿SASUKE ESTA BIEN? - Ensancho la mirada a la vez que se puso de pie.

-Si el esta bien… físicamente esta bien, lamentablemente sus padres no - Se calmo un poco pero seguía muy preocupada.

-¿Qué paso, como están? ¿Donde esta Sasuke? - Mientras hablaba, tomo una chaqueta del armario y bajo las escaleras.

-Al parecer intentaron robar la empresa, y ellos estaban en la oficina principal en una junta de rutina, ambos fueron acecinados… - el teléfono resbalo de las manos de Sakura las cuales temblaban inconcientemente.

Tomo las llaves de su casa y salio desesperada, esa noche su madre tenia guardia en el hospital por lo que estaba sola. Camino barias calles hasta llegar a casa de Sasuke, se podría decir que eran vecinos o algo así, las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas, como esperaba, no había nadie ahí.

Estaba por marcharse pero vio una sombra en pequeño patio de la casa, camino hacia la reja la cual estaba abierta, tenia los nervios de punta, temblaba como nunca lo había echo, estaba impactada con la noticia.

-Hola - Dijo quedito, no sabia quien estaba ahí, ¿un vago? Camino un poco mas hasta que pudo ver quien era.

-Sasuke… - susurro.

Se veía mal, no le reconocía, tenia los ojos entre serrados e irritados, sabia que era por no llorar, nuca lo vio llorar y estaba segura que su orgullo no se lo permitiría "Los hombres no lloran, y los Uchiha menos" pensó Sakura, el chico permanecía sentado en uno de los muebles de exterior con una de sus manos entre su cabello.

-Sasuke, ¿estas bien? - se acerco un poco mas a el.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- contesto con voz ronca.

-Perdón - Sakura tomo asiento junto a el -De verdad lo lamento mucho Sasuke, no puedo comprender como a unas personas tan buenas como ellos les pudo pasar algo tan terrible - Las lagrimas brotaron sin control de sus ojos jade.

-Tonta, ¿esta llorando? ¿Que te dije sobre llorar?- Mostró una sonrisa torcida, pero a sus ojos la tristeza los invadía.

-Que nunca llore a menos de que tu mueras, eso no es gracioso en estos momentos Sasuke - frunció el ceño.

-Intento ocupar mi mente en otras cosas- volteo su rostro hacia un lado.

-Tienes razón, ¿como te puedo ayudar? - le miro angustiada y el la vio fijamente a los ojos

-Hmp cuéntame algo - seguía mirándola fijamente.

-mmm bueno… mañana hay examen de matemáticas…

-Dije cuéntame algo, no que me preocupes - su voz era tan fría como siempre, Sasuke era un tipo de pocas palabras siempre se mostraba frio y siempre era muy cortante con la gente, sobre todo con las chicas que estaba locas por el.

-bueno… Sabes que siempre seré tu amiga y estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, hace años te lo prometí y no pienso romper ese juramento.

-Hmp - la cara de Sasuke era de sorpresa, recordaba muy bien aquel juramento, pero el no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Qué, dije algo malo? - la pelirrosa no sabia como interpretar la expresión del moreno.

Sasuke la miro detenidamente

-Eres muy ingenua - poso una mano sobre su rosada cabellera y la atrajo hacia el, la beso, un leve tacto con sus labios, y la chica intento hacerse para atrás a la vez que empujaba al Uchiha, pero este no se lo permitió, ahora tomo su cara con ambas manos y la beso desenfrenadamente, Sakura mantenía los ojos abiertos en intentaba quitarlo de encima, cuando a Sasuke le falto el aire se separaron.

Sakura no dijo nada, se limito a bajar la mirada cubriendo su rostro con los mechones de cabello.

-Lo siento, fue un impulso -dijo Sasuke, se levanto del mueble y camino en la oscuridad.

-No pasa nada, se que estas confundido después de todo, no romperé mi juramento- Sakura le siguió y se poso detrás de el.

-Mañana los sepultan- se volteo para verla.

-¿Eh? - Ensancho la mirada.

-A mis padres, mañana los sepultan, en el cementerio de la ciudad, a las 3 de la tarde, hoy sus cuerpos están en manos de la policía - Suspiro sonoramente, camino en dirección a la puerta principal.

-Entiendo, te veo mañana, descansa - Sakura camino de regreso a su casa, era raro que el Uchiha no la acompañara, pero este era un día distinto.

En cuanto entro a su casa encendió las luces, los sirvientes no estaban, era domingo y eran las 11 de la noche, subió a su habitación y se recostó sobre su enorme cama.

-Sakura… - Suspiro, no entendía como ella seguía recordando aquel juramento que hicieron con solo 7 años de edad.

Flashback

_Un pequeño Sasuke jugaba con arena del parque, mientras su padre lo observaba desde una banca, su hermano mayor estaba en los columpios donde platicaba con chicos de su edad, así eran todos los sábados, y justo a las 5 de la tarde llego aquella niña con cabellos rosados, no era una niña normal, cuando el la conoció pensó que era un niño pues tenia en cabello como uno. La madre de ella era amiga de su padre o eso parecía, pues cuando la conoció ellos los presentaron y desde entonces les gustaba jugar durante horas en aquel parque._

_Aquel sábado había sido diferente, después de jugar un rato sobre la arena ambos treparon un árbol, pero Sasuke resbalo cayendo desde 2 metros de altura, tanto el padre de Sasuke como la madre de Sakura se preocuparon por el pequeño, incluso aquel día Sasuke no lloro, y menos frente a su padre. Después de asegurarse de que estuviera bien, los adultos regresaron a la banca._

_-Sasuke ¿ Te duele mucho? - pregunto la pequeña pelirrosa mientras que sus hermosos ojos jade no paraba de llorar._

_-Hmp, no me dolió, y deja de llorar, no vuelvas a llorar nunca, amenos de que yo muera - le sonrío el niño._

_-Tonto! No digas eso - la niña le enseño la lengua - Me preocupe por ti porque eres mi amigo - volteo su rostro indignada._

_-¿Tu amigo? - el Uchiha la miro con curiosidad._

_-Si, ¿no quieres ser mi amigo?_

_-si quiero - contesto al instante, la niña sonrío triunfante._

_-Entonces hay que hacer un juramento - se sentó en el pasto junto a Sasuke._

_-¿Juramento? - el desconocía esas cosas._

_-si, como un pacto de amistad - ensancho la sonrisa._

_-Hmp, tonterías - desvío la mirada, sentía que esas cosas eran de niñas._

_-Si no quieres yo si lo are, te juro que siempre seré tu amiga, pase lo que pase - La pequeña Sakura tomo la mano de su amigo._

_-Hmp, molesta - Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado, esa que tanto le gustaba a Sakura._

Fin flashback

-Como quisiera que olvidaras ese juramento… - Sasuke se quedo profundamente dormido.

Su estado era de negación, como si sus padres siguieran con vida y todo fuera solo un mal sueño.

En la habitación de Sakura…

Ella estaba peor, el beso de su mejor amigo la había dejado en shock, dentro de ella se movieron muchos sentimientos, recordó todos esos momentos junto a Sasuke, no había día en que no estuvieran juntos, eran inseparables, pero cuando ella cumplió los 13 años, todo cambio, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, y una de ellas era que cuando un chico y una chica están siempre juntos terminan siendo novios. Todo el cambio hormonal le estaba afectando, y no solo a ella, sino a muchas de sus compañeras y amigas las cuales estaba detrás de Sasuke, pero el chico no tenia el mejor carácter, siempre las rechazaba, sabia que nunca había tenido una novia y cuando cumplieron 14 ella le pregunto si era gay, esto le costo la furia del Uchiha sobre ella durante semanas, pero termino perdonándola como siempre.

-Hahahahaha - Sakura se soltó a reír en su habitación, recordando esos momentos junto a Sasuke.

Ese beso había removido un sentimiento único, el amor, si, ella llego a enamorarse de el, fue a los 14 años cuando los cambios hormonales estaban en su apogeo, pero después de los 15 lo siguió viendo como su mejor amigo, como su hermano.

-En que estabas pensando idiota hahaha - continuo rindo, pero incesantes lagrimas comenzaron abortar de sus ojos, estaba muy triste, podía sentir el dolor de Sasuke, e imaginaba el dolor de Itachi al cual también veía como un hermano mayor.

Continuo llorando hasta que se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente…

Sakura termino de vestirse para asistir al funeral, completamente de negro obvio, con unas gafas del mismo color, el día parecía estar tan triste como la situación, estaba muy nublado y no paraba de llover en ningún momento.

Misaki, la madre de Sakura no quiso asistir al funeral argumentando que no le agradaba el ambiente que estos producían, Sakura no le insistió, tomo su paraguas y salio rumbo al cementerio.

La pelirrosa no podía encontrar a nadie conocido en el funeral, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de Itachi.

-Itachi - Lo abrazo - Lo siento mucho, de verdad me duele mucho que tengan que pasar por esto - Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, solía ser muy sentimental.

-Gracias pequeña, no te angusties - le dio un abrazo reconfortante.

-Sakura - Se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, era Sasuke, se veía mejor que ayer, pero no como siempre.

Toda la gente tenia un paraguas, claro ecepto el orgulloso de Sasuke, idiota te vas a resfriar, pensó Sakura.

-Puedes quedarte bajo mi paraguas - le dijo sin mas, y continuaron oyendo las palabras de los familiares mas cercanos.

-Alguien mas quiere decir algunas palabras - Pregunto el religioso.

Itachi puso la mirada en Sasuke y este entendió el mensaje, enseguida negó cono un movimiento de cabeza. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y continuaron con la sepultura, despues de todo el preceso, la gente comenzo a retirarse, la mayoria se despedian y daban sus condolencias a los hermanos uchiha, llego el momento en que solo estaban los mas cercanos a la familia, incluyendo a los sirvientes. Cuando todo concluyo, Itachi decidió hacer una pequeña reunión en la mansión de los Uchiha.

-Gracias a todos por acompañarnos en estos momentos de dolor - Itachi despidió a sus familiares lejanos y a los sirvientes que eran como de su familia.

-Sakura, ven - Sasuke tomo del brazo a su amiga y la llevo hasta su habitación

-¿Estas mejor? -Pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Si, sabes pensé lo que paso ayer…

-¿El beso? - fue directa, y sin expresión en su cara.

-si, bueno…

-No lo pienses tanto Sasuke, tu mismo lo dijiste ¿no? Solo fue un impulso, a muchas personas les pasa, no significo nada - Sakura le sonrío para quitarle esa carga de encima, sabia que Sasuke se sentía culpable por aquel acto.

-¿No significo nada para ti? - Sasuke tenia la mirada perdida.

-No, ¿para ti si? - Tomo el mentón del chico para hacer que la mirara.

-No, te dije que quería distraerme - El moreno se molesto, Sakura se dio cuenta.

-Bueno… ¿Querias decirme algo mas? - Ambos estaban bastante irritados por la situación

-Si, mañana salgo de viaje…

-¿de viaje? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Vas a reprobar sino precentas los examenes - le regaño

-Es que no entiendes, me voy Sakura, no se por cuanto tiempo, meses, años talvez…

-¿Qué? - Sakura se derrumbo sentimentalmente.

Continuara…


End file.
